1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly for mounting integrated circuit packages on printed circuit boards and in particular to a connector assembly having zero insertion force.
2. The Prior Art
A typical integrated circuit package has an integrated circuit chip enclosed within a generally rectangular insulative housing with a plurality of contact leads protruding from at least one edge of the package. Since each package usually has a large number of leads, it is preferably for the connector to be of a zero or low insertion force type. It is also preferable for the connector, once the package is engaged, to securely grasp the leads so that fibration or sudden shock will not cause even a momentary interruption in the contact engagement.